The Magical Wedding
by disneyqueen
Summary: It's here, Danny Sinclair and Allyson Miller's wedding. Everything is going perfectly until an uninvited gust shows up intending to kill them. Will Danny and Allyson's love conquer it or will they be doomed?


**Here's One-short for Danny and Allyson. I own nothing, but the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

--

The music faded away as the priest began to speak. Allyson Miller's breath caught in her throat; her deep green eyes locked with deep blue orbs she knew all to well. After five years, she couldn't believe it was possible for her to be here with him. Their fingers were intertwined together and nothing could tare them apart.

"I love you," Allyson whispered mentally.

A large smile spread over her lover's face reserving the message. Danny Sinclairs' fingers intertwined themselves to a perfect fit with his love. For a moment, he glanced off into the crowd; it was hardly a typical number of people for a special event such as their wedding; yet even with only those two rows that were their neither him or Allyson would've changed it at all. Allyson noticed and followed his gaze and smiled at her parents. Caught up in the moment, Danny almost missed the priest asking for the vows.

"What?" he asked confused; his attention drawn back to the priest.

A small rumble of laughter erupted behind him, but he ignored them. It was time for the special vows; vows of love, protection, and friendship that he had never announced to her before. He felt her squeeze his hand for reassurance his gaze drifting down until they were locked once more.

Clearing his throat, he began, "when you found me I-"

They shot down the floor as shocked and terrified gasps filled the church as the massive stain glass window above the alter shattered around the couple. Instantly, Danny covered Allyson as the shards of glass aimed and struck his back tarring his tux to shreds. Through the chaos, he pulled Allyson tighter to his chest; but large slices of her veil ripped off; her golden curls darkened from the intense heat. Behind them, a door slammed the priest fleeing the scene while more screams erupted from the crowds.

"Get up!" a hollow voice bellowed from the entrance.

Heads snapped around at the clearly uninvited guest. He was wearing all black; which in the heat was amazing; he was bald except for a few white hairs on his head and his ruff beard. His dark gaze fixed on the young couple.

"Get up!" he commended again.

Gradually, the two lovers rose to their feet their fingers still locked together as they faced him.

"You can't hurt us, Max; we're together and not even-"

A chuckle escaped Max's lips as he moved closer shaking his head. "No, Danny boy, you're not together," he half gestured to the bare fingers, "no rings."

Suddenly, the rings flew over him and landed on the carpet in metal ashes. "Now let's get this over-"

Danny cut him off with a wave of his hand sending Max flying back into the stone wall. Terrified shrieks filled the church again and Allyson caught sight of their parents' faces. Fear, terror, confusion mixed together as they ran out of the church not looking back once. A pang of guilt and slight confusion swept through her heart, but the next second a fire ball was lunged at her as she ducked away.

Neither Danny nor Max seemed to notice the swarm of people leaving both on defensive and attack positions. Soon the church was filled with smoke and ash as fire, energy, and shields sprang up between the three of them as the building crumpled and fall apart around them.

"You have enough power, leave-"

Allyson screamed over the blaze, but she stumbled back as a wave of wind swept towards her. However, Danny held up; their fingertips touching with both urgently and from pure love. Yet, it gave Max the opportunity he needed. Another gust of wind separated them as Allyson's finger slipped from her lovers' grasp; blood slipped down her arms as she slammed back against one of the few walls still standing.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed fallback down to her hands and knees.

Danny gasped, but let out a sudden yell of pain grabbing his shoulder.

Max only laughed. "Now, let's finish what I started five years ago."

From the corner of his eye, Danny saw Allyson crawling over towards him and she was loosing blood fast. Falling down to his knees, he reached out for her hand.

"We can do this," she told him telepathically; a small wince escaping from her lips as his hand clasped over hers.

Max laughed and stepped closer of the ruble. "You honestly think you can beat me?"

Neither Allyson nor Danny replied as they inched closer; their lips centimeters apart before passionately kissing each other. A storm of fire balls flew at them, but never touched the young lovers. The kiss deepened and the fire balls reversed their course and flew back at Max, burning him alive. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"You did it, Danny," Allyson whispered, her hot breath tickling his face.

Danny shook his head and brought her into a sitting position; their fingers once more intertwined. "No, we did it, Allyson."

His fingers slid through her golden curls and kissed her softly. Suddenly, Allyson pulled away and turned away from him. "You never told them did you?"

"What?"

"You never told anyone about your powers, besides me I mean?" she asked, ice dripping from her tune.

He sighed and tried to wrap his arm around her, but she shifted away from his touch. "They wouldn't have understood, Ally and you know it"

"Danny, you thought that about me…why keep it a secret when it's just a part of who you are?" She asked, hurt.

"Allyson, I trusted you and I didn't want anyone seeing me as a freak. I was tired of all that and I couldn't bear to see my parents disown me. Ok, you know them anything not normal to them is basically the spawn of the devil…and I knew I was a freak, but I"

He paused as Allyson grabbed his hands; their eyes locked together.

"Danny Sinclair, when I meet you, you thought I saw a freak, but you never knew the truth. You were my best friend, my protector, and my first true boyfriend. Without your powers you wouldn't be you… you wouldn't be the one that I love. You're not a freak never was and never will be. I'll protect you from everything that I can and I love you more than life itself," she said resisting her vows.

Danny smiled and began to resist his own vows. "Allyson Miller, when I fist met you I was lost and terrified about being myself, but you changed that and even after out fight you never gave up on me and you saved my life more times than I can count. It's because of you that I don't feel like a freak and an outcast," he ran his fingers through her hair, "you're my golden angel and I'll love, care for, and protect against everything in this world."

Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. "Wait, we forget the rings," Allyson laughed breaking away.

Danny chuckled. "not a problem,"

He raised his hand motioned forward and the ring ash flew into his out starched palm. "I didn't think metal could burn?"

"After all this time that's what you care about?" Danny asked, a small smile creeping at the corners of his lips.

Within seconds, the rings were fixed to perfect condition. Allyson smiled and played out the priest next words in her mind.

"Do you take him to be your husband/ wife?"

Exchanging the rings, they whispered, "I do."

--

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review. And more on my other NYSI story coming soon**


End file.
